


Road to Erion University

by Byeka



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, a lot of misunderstandings, but not too angsty, kind of my wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeka/pseuds/Byeka
Summary: After losing his parents to  a vicous house fire Oswald was lost. Too sudden to cope with the situation he already found himself being adopted into a new family. Still grieving the loss of the only people in his life he now has to integrate and find his place is this new world order. Facing unknown expectations of high performance and legacies forced on him by his adoptive father; Will he rise or break?Mercedes lived a sheltered life wishing for nothing but fun, friends and happiness. The new addition to her family  spurred her feelings of unfulfilled potential and she decided to start her own make up company. Little did she know she'd have to put up with angsty models, drug dealers and her meddling cousin.Gwendolyn has never known a life outside the cold mansion that she called her home. Her father controlling every aspect of Gwendolyn's and her sister's life. Yet he was never happy with her accomplishments. Thirsting for his attention, aproval and most importantly love, her true self distorted into something to please his wishes. After losing her sister as the heir to the family business she had to step up and bring twice as much to the table. Will she lose herself completely or set free her true self?





	Road to Erion University

A warm summer night, not a single cloud obstructing the view as the heavy beats danced through the air. Colorful lamps and fairy lights illuminating the garden like hundreds of little stars. A bright forest green spotlight was projecting the letters MGA onto a mansion’s white walls. It was a marriage of music and lights, of dance and alcohol, of bikinis and trunks.  With a glass of Bourbon Renewal in her hand she strode down along the pool. A tall blond beauty like you could see in the magazines. Small water droplets clung to her legs and shimmered where particles of light hit them. She swayed to the beat of the music clinking glasses with everyone she walked by.

“Woo, Mercy! You throw the best goddamn parties!”

Glasses clinked with hers as approval echoed from the other guests. From the dancing masses a red haired woman emerged, a half-empty glass in her wobbly grip.

“Yo Siberia, my glass is empty could you get me a refill?”

The party girl didn’t waste any time and forced the empty glass on the redhead. Siberia held the same amount of hyper beauty as the people surrounding her. Only the slight green tint and paleness of her face seemed out of place. Her grip on the glass weakened. She had to act quickly now. With the last reserves of willpower she dragged her body through the crowd. The sheer amount of models, agents and possibly drug dealers stood and danced. The way to the bar turning into an impenetrable sea before her. Vodka Lemon spilled on the wet floor. Was it hers? She didn’t care. Without interruption she waded through towards a short blonde woman. All these models attending the party swallowed her lithe and petite body. Yet somehow she stood out. With her blonde hair braided to each side, she exuded a childish and innocent charm completely lacking seductive vibes.

Siberia wouldn't hold out much longer, she had to reach Mercedes. The last thing she wanted to add to her resume was: Passed out dead drunk at your boss’ party. She heard her boss argue with someone. He towered over the blond woman, his deep masculine voice shouted harsh comments. The man was just as blond as Mercedes, his voice loud enough to be heard over the thrum and bass of the music.

''Is this your idea of launching a brand?''

Siberia didn't want to interrupt the fight, but she needed help. She deeply regretted her actions now, but it's not like she could change it. The more she closed in on the pair the more she understood what the two blondes were arguing about.

'' Sure is . After all this going to be all over Instagram. Think about the people we’re going to reach with this. I'm branding MGA as a hip, young and cool label."

''Half the people here are on drugs, some of them nearly passing out!''

He slammed his hand on the bar and pointed at Siberia. Siberia instinctively took a few steps back.

“Is this what you think hip and young means?”

He fixed his gaze on her like a lion on his prey. This man scared her. His eyes pierced through the flesh of her skin and pushed the button that fed her guilt even more. Her first party as a model and she was already called out on her bad behavior. Her eyes glistened as she did her best to hold back the tears from spilling over.

''She looks about pass out, get her to a room before you get rape allegations tied our company.''

Who was this man? Why did he talk to Mercedes like this? And why did he think he could talk about Siberia like this? Mercedes took a step forward shielding Siberia from the man’s view.

''Leave my employees out of this cousin! They have nothing to do with whatever problems you have with me. And quite frankly it is my decision. Mom would have made you acting CEO instead of me if she didn’t believe in me.''

'' Well she made me advisor to the CEO because she trusts you oh so much.''

'' Yes of course my mum trusts me that's why I'm CEO and you’re advisor. Now kindly shut the fuck up and leave me be. You’re spoiling the mood.”

Mercedes shoed him away with her hands as you would a bird or other inconvenient animal.

'' Suit yourself impertinent brat. You’ll see where this gets you.''

The angry man turned and left. Without missing a beat Mercedes turned around.

“Are you okay? I hate to agree with him, but you really don’t look all that great.”

Now that the air was clear Siberia approached the petite woman at the bar and set the glasses on it.

“Ugh… “ She paused, trying to keep the contents of her stomach inside. “I think I’m going to die.”

Mercedes grabbed a plastic cup and filled it.

“Here have some water. It will help you.”

Siberia took the first sip of the cool liquid and yet it overwhelmed her. Too much fluid, not enough fluid. Everything turned and swirled, the base heavy music distorted everything. More and more and more everything started to swirl and turn until that Mercedes’ voice pierced through. Maybe passing out would be the better option after all.

“You should get yourself to a bed. I think there’s no one on the second floor, the seventh room on the right.”

How was she supposed to find that? Whatever, not like that made a huge ass difference if she just passed out in a random room. Siberia managed to mumble a “Thank you.”

She moved on to the mansion, or at least she tried to. Her feet heavy and unmoving. Everything around her moved yet she stood firm. Lights, sound and people passed her by like a flash. No chance to catch up. No matter how many steps she took the house was still so fucking far away. It was taunting her she was sure of it, with it’s stupid rainbow colored lights moving all erratic ass and half giving her a seizure. Stupid fucking party, stupid fucking job and stupid fucking… ugh no she really didn’t want to think about … HIM. That’s why she came to this whole shit in the first place. To forget.

“FUCK IT ALL!”

The music in the background didn’t let up, not even after she somehow managed to get into the giant building. Stairs. Fuck no! Siberia dragged herself up by the handrail. Did she actually climb the stairs with her feet? At least she didn’t have to wear heels to a pool party. That would have been the death sentence for her feet. Looking at these big ass stairs maybe even her neck. After she climbed enough stairs to last her a lifetime she decided that this had to be the second floor. She took a few shaky steps toward room six? Three? Siberia couldn’t remember. What did Mercedes say again? Ugh fuck it, she decided and just opened the next best door. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open losing control and falling through the door.

The door crashed into the wall behind it. He woke from his sleep at the intrusive noise.

“Get out!”

Pulling the blanket down a little he tried to make out something in the dark room. He reached for the lamp on his night stand and turned it on. One: His door was wide open. Two: A woman decorated the floor. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming.

“I’m going to kill her.”

“Oops, hi. Sorry I…”

Although he hated it he could understand the launch party. But wasn’t the hellish noise Mercedes called music enough? Sending drunken guests to his room!? That he could not understand. What was wrong with her? Music blasting at 2 am? Fine. Barely getting any sleep and going to school with bags under his eyes? Fine. Turning his room into an infirmary for drunken red haired models? NOT FINE!

 “I don’t know what Mercedes told you, but could you please lea…”

“I think I’m going to…”, the red haired model raised her hand to cover her mouth, her pale face making it obvious what was about to happen.

He had to stop her. He slid out of bed up with a start. Oh no, not happening. Not in this room, not if he had any say. He hurried over to the woman and kicked the door to his bathroom open.

“Get in there!”

The woman didn’t wait. She crawled into the room. She leaned on the toilet seat as soon as she got there. That’s when it started. The noise, the smell, the … everything. He was about to leave. He really, really didn’t want anything to do with his cousins’ business. But the model had lost consciousness on his toilet seat, in his own bathroom, adjacent to his room. He couldn’t just leave her there. She needed help and he wasn’t as heartless as to leave someone drunk out on the toilet seat. He grabbed her limp body and threw her over his shoulder. He settled her body on his bed. More work for the maid. Her party smell would imprint on the Egyptian cotton sheets that came with this room. He slapped his hand on his forehead, frustration claiming the role as standard setting ever since moving in here. How did he even get into this mess in the first place? He cleared his thoughts and tried to ignore that David Guetta song that crept through the walls of the mansion only to add to his personal torture.

“Ugh…what? How?” the model was conscious again. Good. Now he could go back to squeezing whatever sleep he could get out of this night. He had never agreed to babysit some model bimbo. All he had to do was make sure she was fine and leave. Still the question plagued him as to why Mercedes sent this girl to his room.

“Well now that sleeping beauty has graced us once more with her presence would you please explain why you came here?” He knew exactly how to deal with her. He fixed her with his trademark cutting glare. No one could withstand that one. Surely not some drunk model friend from one his cousin’s parties.

“It was an accident man. I mean this big ass house, those large ass stairs. All the doors look the fucking same to me.”, She didn’t take long. As expected. “And then… and then, your room happened. It’s not my fault the stairs were upside down! OK. So please stop looking at me like that. For fucks sake why do all the men in Miss Winters’ family glare like that?”

Alcohol tainted her speech. The words she uttered wavered and cracked. Tongue and lips already victim to heightened blood alcohol levels. At least she didn’t sound like she was lying.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m looking at you normally. Also please don’t refer to me as a ‘Winters’. My name is Oswald.”

He wasn’t in the mood for this. Would it be excessively cruel if he just left her now?

“…it’s all just because that stupid Matt.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to speak. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! He couldn’t handle crying people. He couldn’t handle overly emotional people and he sure as hell couldn’t handle drunken people. And she combined all of those properties. Oswald froze like a deer in the headlights. Her mind muddled by alcohol and the desire to speak her mind the woman took this as a hint to continue.

“He slept with three other people and then…” Tears streamed freely down her face now. Words interrupted and restarted by her sobbing.

What to do? What to do? If only he knew about dealing with crying people. He was so far out of his comfort zone he found himself in a parallel universe. He froze. His body wouldn’t move and he didn’t have a clue how to process the situation. He dug his fingers into the bed sheets and tried to avoid any sort of visual contact. Wow those old wallpapers turned so interesting in a matter of seconds.

“Then he told me that I shouldn’t be so greedy. And sharing is caring and bullshit lines like those. Was it only me that thought we were in love?”

“Well it sounds like it from what you just told me.” Shit. Shit. Shit. What did he do? Why did she cry even harder now? Her pitiful sounds filled the room drowning out everything else. Hadn’t he answered her question truthfully? Whatever he said he regretted it now. Guilt overcame him like a cold hand gripping his heart and slathering it in frozen goo. Quickly he sprung into action grabbed a few tissues off his desk and stretched out his arm, hoping she would grab those tissues.

“Take these.”

Oswald wasn’t sure why, but he simply couldn’t let her be now. Somehow she had stumbled into his life and he felt compelled to care. She sniffled a few times finally taking the tissues and freeing him from his frozen solid state. He hadn’t moved for a small eternity.

“I guess you’re right. I should have seen it coming. I’m an airhead with only looks going for her. I’m such a dumb ass idiot. I mean I get my first big break modeling and what do I do? Get pass-out drunk at my boss’ party.” her shoulders slouched. She wiped away at the tears on her cheeks but nothing could ebb the supply of tears that was soon to follow. He had enough. No one was putting themselves down in front of him. His mother’s voice echoed in his memories.

“You should always be your number one supporter.”

Siberia looked up at the kind words. Her tears flowed slower now. She used the tissue to wipe her rosy cheeks. Drunken and crying wasn’t a good look. Not even on a model.

“Listen up! I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you need to face reality. I know that’s harsh but it’s the truth. Don’t you agree it’s better to hear it now than go through this sort of self doubt and self hatred?”

His compassion took over. He took a deep breath. He had a lot to say.

 “You’re going to forget about that guy. He is ONE guy. You’re still young. In a few months he will be nothing but a story. You deserve better than getting drunk at some product launch party. So don’t do it to yourself. You have to support your wishes and dreams. Not ruin that because of someone else.”

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. His gaze still icy and cutting when he regarded her. There was no contempt or judgment, just compassion and cold hard truth.

“And when you two meet again just kick him in the balls, is what I’d like to say. But what is better for you right now is not revenge. It’s closure. Simply turn him into air. Delete every trace of his existence from your thoughts.”

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up standing. Not the wisest of choices. Her legs wobbled. She had no strength left. He offered his arms to stabilize her. She grabbed them. Her hold gentle yet firm.

“Just close your eyes and imagine it for a minute okay?  I’ll count to 10 and you will imagine Matt turning into air and that air turning to nothing.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. He started counting.

“…5. You feel only air surrounding you. It returns to you your self-respect. It returns to you the love you spent. Everything you gave that air, breathe it in and leave all the bad things behind.”

Her tears stilled, her breathing slowed and she nodded. Did she do it unconsciously? He smiled at the gesture.

“…8. All the bad things in the air dissipate. Even the air dissipates until there is nothing left of Matt. 9. 10. You can open your eyes now.”

She did as instructed and it was now his time to smile for her. A little reward for going along with his whims.

“You… you remembered? You knew his name and I only said it once.”

She pulled up her eyebrows and then smiled at him. It was a genuine smile as far as he could tell. There was sincerity abound in her eyes. Why the smile all of a sudden? Just because he remembered a name? No idea, but it was better than the alternative. Before he had the time to reply or do anything else, she was hugging him. She squished his body to hers. It got weird real fast. The smell of alcohol crept up every crevice between them and filled the remaining room with the pungent smell. Cheers. Surrendering to his destiny he raised his arms patting her back with the tips of his fingers.

“Thank you. I really needed that.”

She let go of him and he took a breath as soon as she pulled away.

“You know I meant what I said. I know I’m just 16, but sometimes being young and uninvolved gives me a unique insight to grown up problems. And while getting drunk isn’t the best thing to do at a work event, even one as casual as a pool party, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’ve seen my aunt throw some parties that really escalated.”

Siberia nodded until her brain registered what he had just said. Her eyes turned into a caricature of giant saucers. He started laughing. It was unreal.

“Wait, wait? Your aunt? How old is Miss Winters?”

At the mention of that name Oswald calmed down and explained.

“Oh I wish I knew, maybe her cosmetics really are amazing? Or maybe…”

He raised his eyebrows and shot her a cunning smile.

“… she’s the cousin of my adoptive father. So I guess I’m her second degree nephew and she’s my second degree aunt.”

“Well I’m too drunk to understand those complicated ass ideas. But I’m happy you listened and helped. You’re a great guy Oselt.”

“Oswald” He corrected instantly.

She shrugged and wiped away some sweat from her forehead.

“Thing is you could have called security. Or, or…ehm… many other things. Thanks a lot kiddo.”

She ruffled his hair. He shuddered and smacked her hand away.

“Oswald! No Oselt, no Mr. Winters, no kiddo. Just Oswald.”

Guilt spread all over her face.

“Sorry Oswald, I didn’t mean to.  Just… thank you. My name’s Siberia Dzhokh just in case you want to bill me for...” she pointed at his bed, the bathroom and all over herself “…this.”

Wait what? Dejok? Oswald tried to mouth the word. He failed. D’jock? Doshok? He heard Ms. Dojock? laugh. Oswald’s ordeal amused red haired models with impossible names. Good to know.

“Aw come on don’t pull that face. Siberia should be enough.”

Oswald turned away that woman was very perceptive, even when drunk.

“After all you’ve done more for me in the last half hour than most of my friends. I’d really hug you now, but I kinda got the feeling that’s not really your thing.”

There was that perceptiveness again. He smiled and relaxed. For a second the thought of another alcohol filled hug entered his mind.

“Well I’m going to take a shower and find a guest room for tonight. You can have my bed for the night Miss Siberia.”

He turned to his closet and grabbed new pajamas and a few towels. He had to get rid of the smell before he retired for the night.

“Thank you. See you around?”

“Oh I’m sure Mercedes will have a lot of parties to commemorate … things? Good night.”

He turned around and closed the door to his room, vacating it for the night. The cold frozen goo had dissolved and turned into a beautiful red glow that warmed his heart. You should always be your number one supporter. He had almost forgotten those words.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you all enjoyed reading the story. I've massively reworked chapter 1 for your reading pleasure of course. If you are a little confused as to why there's no university to be seen, just stay tuned. This story will be written from different POVs and will build up to the University days and beyond. So enjoy the ride and don't forget to Kudos and comment :)


End file.
